neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RJ/archive2
Archives: pre 2007 | 2007 | current Neopets pics Thanks for the feedback RJ, I appreciate it. Thanks also for the info on the pictures, my main idea was actually to add pictures, I didn't realize that they were copyrighted. Thanks! TheCoolestDude 15:57, 15 October 2007 (UTC) stub I've been neglecting this wiki, and for that I'm sorry, but they seem to have everything under control over on the runescape wiki, so I'll concentrate on here for a bit. I was wondering, is it possible to change the way the stub thing looks? Maybe we could make it look more neopets like? Marcus Gord 21:21, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :That does look better! I might have a fiddle with it later too. I'm good with MS Paint, but I'm good at kitbashing images together (to make banners etc.) not drawing with it, I have a few friends that are skilled at drawing though, maybe I can ask? Marcus Gord 13:19, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Too Far Back... Seeing the pictures here, there are barely any and they are very outdated! Is it because everyone is making articles?--[Boy| Fruit Boy (User_talk:Fruit Boy) 04:41, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Pictures or images run into potential copyright issues. You are welcome to contribute any work that you create -- but please understand that when you post them here, you are giving permission for others to reuse your work. That's true for text as well as pictures. The copyright on your creations is still yours, but as the note at the bottom of all the edit windows says, when you contribute work here, you are agreeing to release it under GFDL (GNU Free Documentation License). See guidelines for images from other sites, draw, original and the related talk pages for more information. :My understanding is that the use of Neopet's images here creates a problem because we can't give permission for others to use them. :What do you mean by outdated? Unfortunately, I don't have any good computer drawing tools right now, and I'm not a great artist, so I've only contributed a few drawings. I don't know why other people haven't drawn much, but I hope someone will. It would liven up the look of the site. :There are a few copyrighted images from Neopets that should not have been copied here. I try to explain to posters and remove them, but sometimes I forget. I'll go check now... :RJ 14:36, 6 April 2007 (UTC) : There's a difference, both technically and legally, between copying a picture to Wikia's servers for display, and adding a link to a page that displays a picture from the Neopets site when the page is browsed. Neopets allows the latter as long as you mention their copyright. But Wikia may not allow that sort of embedding.HaveAGorilla 14:43, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::HaveAGorilla is correct -- both about the difference and that Wikia does not approve of the embedding. There's also a legal concept of "fair use" in some countries that might make a screen shot ok. We do have one that I didn't delete -- the user created the page on NeoPets and it incorporates some of their images (which is ok there) and then took a screen shot of part of it. I don't know what the status of something like that should be. ??? --RJ 14:50, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, here's specifically what Wikia says: "It is strongly recommended that any images used on Wikia are uploaded directly rather than using links to external sites. Displaying externally hosted images steals bandwidth from other sites, and is a feature which could be switched off in future (as it has been on Wikipedia) so you should not rely on images used in this way always being available." HaveAGorilla 15:07, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for posting that... with the link. It's less strong than what they used to say. When this wikia was first created, I had several conversations with the staff of Wikia, where they asked that people not use in-line links. I guess that's changed a bit now. And NeoPets probably has servers that are able to handle the small increase in the load that we'd create. Maybe I'm just being a worry-wort, but I think if we started doing it, we'd end up with lots of in-line pictures and people who didn't understand that it was supposed to be used on a limited basis or not "relied" upon. :And I have a personal bias... why should we just recreate here the things that are availble other places? My personal hope (so the rest of you don't have to agree) is that we have creative people and can make this wiki a place that adds to the fun you can have on the Web, instead of just being a place to put copies of other people's creations. What do you think? --RJ 15:31, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::A lot of it gets into the core question: what are the goals of this Wiki? Personally, I want a single place with all the links, tips,"cheats", etc., where I can add ones as I come up with them. I want to use Neopets' images because it'll make building this wiki much faster and probably look better. And let's face it, this isn't a particularly active wiki. But I see pages on the Wiki like the one for Jelly World, which doesn't actually link to Jelly World and leaves open whether it actually exists, and Turmaculus, which calls it a "rumor" that Turmy eats petpets, so clearly my vision differs from others. The different goals could potentially cause contention, as some might not like others "spilling the beans." HaveAGorilla 15:02, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Adding a Page on My pet Where do I go to add a page about my pet? :Lombre - There are a few ways to create a page. One way is to go to "create a page" and enter your pet's name. Then write a bit about your pet. Put it into the "pet description" category by entering Category:Pet description on the page. Guilds start with the prefix "Guild:". Maybe pets should start with "Pet:", but we haven't been doing that. See Category:Pet description for other pet articles and ideas. Hope that helps! -RJ 03:29, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Strike through hints I only stuck tem through because my browser was playing up and I wanted to verify the info. Andrew Marsden 15:44, 10 May 2007 (UTC) (*)Praise(*) Than you, you make me feel very welcome here! Andrew Marsden 17:20, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Monotonous! how long does the wheel of monotony spin for? Andrew Marsden 13:43, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :Don't know. I think it varies. Someone said for up to 20 minutes, but no one put a time on our Wheel of Monotony yet. I'll spin it to get one data point. Would you like to help with another data point? RJ 21:59, 12 May 2007 (UTC) RJ, you are too kind! Thanx! Andrew Marsden 17:57, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :It's fun. -RJ 02:08, 15 May 2007 (UTC) The new editor Hey, I really have no clue how to use this new style editing system, so, how do I change it back to normal? Or I'm I stuck with how it is now? :I don't know. Wikia is chaning the interface. When I find out more, I'll post something. (I hope CocoaZen's comments helped enough for now.) - RJ 00:59, 21 May 2007 (UTC) You seem like the right user to aproch on this issue Hello i am the user Jimbo the cheese 02:31, 19 May 2007 (UTC) from the vegaterian wikia and i wanted to adopt it and i spoke to you remember? or someone who had your name "RJ" any way i was wondering if you could give me the wikia now? :answered on the vegetarian wikia - RJ 00:59, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Broken Neopoints I typed broken neopoints into the bar at the bottom, and i "picked up" 100 NP. Is this coincidence? Andrew Marsden 07:48, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Cool! I don't know. It's worth checking this out! Thanks for sharing the idea. If it works out for some more of us, we should post some hints about it (like on the neopoints article). - RJ 00:59, 21 May 2007 (UTC) i just tried this and got 2000 neopoints by ananomous :Didn't work for me , but I'm willing to try again. -RJ 12:06, 16 June 2007 (UTC) New Editor I can't find where to switch to the old style editor in my prefrences, I really can't understand this new editor at all. Oops! I forgot to log in when I posted that! Sorry! Prefrences Um.. sorry, I forgot to log in when I posted that about the editor! :It's ok. I responded on User talk:Lombre. Final Warning This is your final warning: If you don't stop being kind, you will be rewarded. Andrew Marsden 08:57, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh, dear! With something pleasant? How freaky! RJ 14:08, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Remember? Hey RJ! Do you remmeber me? My old user on here was NeoGal A.K.A Swift_Beak_? Sorry, I havn't been on for a long time. But i'm back and willing to help wih whatever I can! Hikari Kaeru 11:14, 1 November 2007 My website Dear RJ, My website is here. These are all the articles related to Neopets. There are 44 of them, but not all of them was translated to English or have English version yet. For those that have English versions, you are welcomed to move them into this wikia. ^__^ Regards, -- Tomchiukc 11:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) No, Joc is not a real guild. Sceptre joc A53 Sceptre joc A53 04:43, 21 December 2007 (UTC) 04:43, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Rj, is it possible, and would you like me to make some more smilies for the site? I could do that easily, if you want. Xweetok 23:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) December 26, 6:00 PM